


The one way out

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human was in purgatory!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one way out

The angel was in purgatory.

Nobody needed to ask who they meant with “the angel”, for the denizens there was only one. And he was with them in purgatory.

The other news was strange as well: a human.

A human was here!

Humans were not supposed to be in this place, not that angels were, but this was different. Because the angel was the angel. And the human was just prey.

Benny decided to find this human, the only way he knew to get out. He never suspected that he would ever be able to use the loophole, the one exit for a species that didn't even end here.

But there was a human and he would be damned if he missed his only chance.

There was talk that he was a hunter, not prey but a predator.

This was good, perhaps he would manage to survive long enough. Long enough to find him and use the exit.

Finding him was easier than expected. Benny watched the hunter for a while, assessing his strengths and weaknesses.

This human could fight, was used to battling against creatures faster and stronger than him. No sign of being unsure or hesitant. He could survive here.

Benny had to make his move before somebody else understood and used the potential the human meant. Or managed to kill him.

He saw an old friend locked in a battle with the other one.

He needed an in, something that made him look like something other than just an opponent he had to take down. An ally who had the same interests.

He leaped out and went after his old friend.

He knew together with the human he would get out.


End file.
